Call It What You Want
by Pseudonym P
Summary: "You say, 'now, what's your style and who do you listen to' Who cares? Well, that rat race ladder-climbing fake-face smile's got nothing on me." / It's another attempt at a high school fic. Helga swears a lot, so cover your ears.
1. The One with the Problem

_Just so everyone knows, in my original plan, this was supposedly just seven chapters. It evolved into a ten-or-so-chaptered beast and I don't even know how. This is my first fic in this fandom, and, well, it's time to let my childhood grow up, I guess?_

_And I realized that this plot is perfect for a bad teen movie. It's particularly Bring-It-On-y. I apologize – I had no intention to make it as such. Hopefully I write it out well?_

_And a last warning: OOC. Not too much, I guess, but still OOC._

_Anyway, no more delays. Enjoy the fic!_

_Title of the fic is a song by _Foster the People_. Un-beta'd._

**x**

"Oh no," Lila breathed, watching her dancers. "No, no, that – um, okay, guys. Stop." Majority of the girls occupying their corner of the gym immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Face it, Lila," a girl near the back of the group piped up, "We suck."

"No, that's not true, Alicia!" cried Lila, "We just… need more practice."

Almost every girl in the group sighed. A blonde in the front sat down. "Honestly, Lila – you sound like you're trying to convince _yourself_." Lila flushed in both embarrassment and mild rage at murmurs of assent diffused through the crowd. "We've been this way all year."

"Tanya's right," Alicia voiced out. "Maybe we should just – I don't know, stop?"

"Stop _dancing_?" Lila gaped. They're going to give up just like that?!

"Guys, stop being so rash," said a girl with a short blonde bob, "We just hit a plateau. No big deal."

"We've been on this plateau for nearly a _month_, V," snarked Tanya almost immediately. "Either we all suck, like Alicia says, or…" Tanya shot Lila a pointed look, "Or we don't have a very good captain."

"What?!" Lila's voice rose an octave in shock.

"How did a junior get nominated to captain status, anyway?" continued Tanya.

"Hey, Lila's doing her best!" One of the girls, Anna, came to Lila's defense, and it started the argument that involved the entire group. Names were called and threats were made and Lila had had enough.

"Stop!" Lila called as loud as she could, but no one listened. "I. Said. _STOP_!" The arguments died slowly, and the redhead sighed.

"Look, it's been a long day," she started, "School just started a month ago and I'm ever so sure that everyone's busy with homework and projects. Everyone's just tired." Lila bit her lip. "No training from tomorrow until Friday. All right? We'll take that time to cool off."

The girls muttered their assent and slowly filtered out of the gym. V came up to Lila with a wry smile.

"Hang in there, Ly," she supported. Lila could only give back a weak smile.

When no one was left in the gym was her, she sighed. It's probably time to see Arnold.

**x**

Arnold, to put it mildly, didn't know how to deal with crying girls.

He awkwardly scooted over and wrapped an arm around Lila's shaking shoulders as she bawled her eyes out at the foot of his bed. The blond boy gave a meek "there, there" that sounded more insulting than comforting. He wanted to punch himself.

When she'd done nothing but cry in his room for fifteen minutes, Arnold decided it was time for an intervention.

"Um, I'm not very good at this… thing where you don't tell me what's wrong," he tried, an attempt to lighten the mood, but Lila cried harder. He winced.

"Th—they thi—ink I'm a—a ba—ad cap_tain_!" she wailed, and Arnold sighed. He knew how much Lila loved the team and how she loved to dance. She was a great dancer, in fact, but he knew that her lack of strictness and her lax consideration could prove to be obstacles for her as a captain.

"We _suck_ now, Arnold," Lila continued when she got herself together a few minutes later. "I th—Is it me? Am I a bad captain?"

"Of course not, Lila," Arnold said without a second thought. "It's just—stressful for everyone, I guess. School just started and all—"

"That's what I said!" she said, "But they still won't listen. I called off training from tomorrow until Friday."

"The whole week?" Lila sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Arnold," Lila said despondently. "I tried—I just—I really did try. Like, what more can they ask of me, right?" Arnold nodded.

"Right." After a pause, he continued, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know what I can do," said a teary-eyed Lila, sniffling. "I think someone's going to have to save us."

**x**

A week later and Lila's more chipper than ever, which kind of freaked Arnold out, but he figured it was better than Crying Lila. He also offered to accompany Lila to training, which she appreciated greatly.

"Hello, girls!" she greeted the crowd of girls cheerfully, "So, I hope that break worked well for you guys. It has for me!" The girls murmured their assent, talking about how they were able to do homework and deal with stress more effectively. Lila beamed.

"So, announcements: Training will begin regularly starting tomorrow, because I wanted to talk about something with all of you. Could we sit in a circle?"

Arnold sat in the bleachers of the gym and put his forearms on his legs as he watched the girls arrange themselves accordingly. He knew about the announcement—that's why he wanted to go with Lila, to make sure she had the amount of support she needed.

"Uh, so," Lila started, slightly nervous, "Have you guys heard of Dance Supremacy?"

"The dance competition where the champ wins at _least_ ten grand?" said V. Lila grinned.

"Yes, that," she confirmed, "I was thinking we should join."

"W-_What_?" sputtered Alicia indignantly. "Do you want us to embarrass ourselves? Are you _crazy_?"

Lila mustered all her strength to give Alicia a look. "Alicia, I'd appreciate it ever so much if you talked when I _finish_."

Alicia, not used to Lila's assertion of authority, quieted. Lila nodded. "Thank you.

"Okay, so I know this is sudden. But I think it's the perfect opportunity to get the team together and work for something!" Lila enthused. "So… is anyone game?"

Arnold grinned as hands went up. Majority of the team agreed, and he noticed that even Alicia ended up raising her hand.

Lila clapped in joy. "Great! But before that, I wanted to open up the team for auditions. Maybe because it's been just us for the past year that we're all getting—I don't know, maybe 'sick' of each other?" Girls laughed and high-fived, yelling _yeah_s and _you have no idea_s.

"All right, then that's settled! Auditions will be on Friday." Lila grinned. Arnold could feel her excitement from the bleachers.

**x**

On the morning of the Wednesday before auditions, Arnold groaned as he passed in his geometry homework. Beside him, Phoebe giggled.

"Don't laugh at me, Phoebe," he said, "I've had a rough night."

"What happened?" She giggled again.

"I had a lit paper, a history paper and an econ test to study for. Man—why do they like to do this to us? I mean, what did we ever do to our teachers?"

"We ask them to teach us without paying them?" Arnold snorted and laughed.

"Class, listen up." The class chatter instantly quieted when the teacher, Mr. Bartlett, called. "Okay, so—thanks for passing in your homework. Hopefully these won't be too painful to check." After a round of laughs, he continued. "We actually have a new student today, and—yes, Mark, she's a girl."

The redhead named Mark shot his fist in the air and the class laughed.

"Anyway," continued Mr. Bartlett, "Yes, we have a new female student. She moved here from London but—ah, never mind. So, without further ado, Ms.—?"

Arnold stiffened and Phoebe gasped when a blonde girl entered the room. She was pretty, no doubt—tall, slim. Blue eyes, the same smile she used when she schemed. And two eyebrows.

"Class, let's welcome Miss Helga G. Pataki."

**x**

_Okay, I have to run off to class. _

_Read and review,_

_P_


	2. The One with the Not-So-New Girl

_So classes were cancelled due to a super typhoon and I ended up having time to write._

_Before we start, I would just like to point out that_ Dance Supremacy_ is an actual competition here in the PH, so I definitely do not take credit for the name._

_Anyway, that's it. Enjoy!_

_Un-beta'd._

**x**

Phoebe was spouting a cacophony of _Oh My God_s right after Helga walked into their geometry class. The blonde sat down further in front so no immediate ambushing was done, but the petite Asian was a force to be reckoned with when the bell rung.

"_HELGA PATAKI_!" Phoebe almost screamed, nearly tackling the girl in question. Helga laughed and hugged back.

"Phoebes! Hey!" Helga beamed, and looked at Arnold with appraisal. "Well. Hello there, Football Head." She paused. "Or… not-so-Football Head." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed in slightly embarrassment. When Arnold hit puberty, his head started shrinking to a decent size—still football-y, but not as bad as it was when he was in grade school. Arnold was still grateful, of course, because beggars can't be choosers.

"And you don't look so bad yourself," he said with a sincere smile, and Helga blushed. "It's good to see you. It's been, what, four years?" Phoebe continued to cling to her friend like a koala.

"It's been _too long_, that's what it's been!" cried Phoebe, finally letting go. Helga pulled the creases out of the top she was wearing. The smaller girl linked an arm through Helga's and pulled her along. "Do you still have class?" Arnold easily kept up as he strode next to the pair.

"Uh, wait—" Stopping in the hallway, she pulled her at her bag and shuffled around for her schedule. "Ah, where is it…" She finally pulled out a worn piece of paper and started to unfold it, but before she could read it, Phoebe snatched it out of her hands.

After a beat, Phoebe beamed. "You have lunch with us!"

Arnold watched with mild interest. Phoebe's always been bubbly but mostly reserved—so it was nice seeing her this way, where she could just be herself. Come to think of it, she was probably always like this with Helga and Gerald.

"Yay," Helga responded blankly, and Phoebe lightly swatted her friends elbow. Arnold laughed.

"You know you miss us, Helga," he said, and Helga gave a small smirk.

"More than I would've liked, actually," she replied, and they started walking again with Arnold ahead of them, leading the way to the cafeteria.

"You look so different, Helga," commented Phoebe, "Different in a good way, of course!" Arnold voiced out his assent and he looked back, smiling when Helga's cheeks turned pink.

"Uh, thanks, guys," she muttered, clearly embarrassed. They took a left and sooner than expected, Arnold was pushing open two doors that led to their cafeteria, which was bursting with a myriad of sounds and smells and people.

"Let's go see everyone!" Phoebe squealed, pulling Helga along by her arm with a grip so strong she was sure that one wrong move could dislocate her shoulder. Arnold laughed and she gave him a mock glare.

"You're enjoying this," she said with harshness, but her tone was mocking and playful. Arnold shrugged.

"Well, it's not hard to keep up with Phoebe when she's pulling you to places," he replied, "so I get to see all of your reactions."

"It's not hard _for you_ to keep up," she shot back, "You have stilts for legs!" Arnold simply laughed. Before Helga knew it, Phoebe managed her way through the crowds with their hands linked and she was suddenly sitting down at a table wherein almost every single person sitting had their jaws unhinged. Phoebe must've introduced her when she wasn't paying attention.

"Gosh, Helga," Eugene gushed, "You look great!"

Sheena nodded in agreement. "The past four years has been good to you!"

Nadine giddily clapped her hands. "And you have _eyebrows_ now!" Patty lightly shoved the blonde with her elbow.

"I can't believe you said it," Curly muttered, clearly embarrassed for his friend, under his breath.

Helga could feel her ears redden. She was never used to compliments. "Oh—uh—thanks, guys—"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT," a booming voice came out of nowhere, making Helga jump in surprise. "Helga Pataki, is that _you_?" Turning to look behind her, a muscled guy in a letterman jacket, wearing a blue cap backwards on his head. Helga grinned.

"What's up, Pink Boy?" she said, and Harold nearly howled in laughter.

"_Man_, Helga—it's been too fucking long!" he said, extending a fist. Helga bumped it in return. "We _have_ to catch up!"

Helga grinned deviously, "Fuck yeah, we will."

"This week is going to kill me—" Lila started as she neared the table, but paused when she saw a newcomer. "Oh, hello! I'm Lila Sawyer—"

"Wow, Lila, you don't remember me anymore?" the blonde girl laughed, and Arnold grinned. "That hurts, it really does." Lila's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't…" The redhead's eyes trailed over to Arnold who was standing behind Helga. He was making punching motions and putting a finger over his brow, and her jaw dropped as her eyes immediately snapped back to who she was talking to. "_Helga_?"

Helga's cheeks pinked but she grinned.

"Oh, gosh, Helga," Lila sputtered, "I'm sorry—I didn't recognize you—it's just—_wow_, you look ever so amazing!" Lila clasped her hands together. "Your hair looks so much better when it's just down!"

More compliments were passed around, mostly toward an already-embarrassed Helga, but eventually they died down and the group managed to ease into a comfortable hum of conversation. Arnold, who left to get food, moved to sit next to Helga at the rounded table.

"You're not eating?" asked Arnold conversationally, and Helga shook her head.

"I forgot to bring cash this morning, actually," she confessed, "But I'll manage. I have a sandwich."

Phoebe, who was sitting on Helga's other side, looked worried. "Helga, no! Here, have my apple—"

"Phoebes, it's fine. Really." Helga pulled her bag into her lap and brought out a rather sizeable foil pack. "I meant when I said 'I'll manage.'"

"Wow," said Arnold, "You made that?"

Helga shook her head, unwrapping her sandwich. "Nah. Olga did."

"Olga?" Phoebe questioned. "Wait, she's—You're living with her?" Helga nodded, taking a bite. "But isn't she married?"

"Divorced," corrected Helga, after swallowing. "We actually moved back into our old place last week."

"What about your parents?" asked Arnold.

"They're in Boston—they live there now," said Helga, waving her hand in the air as if trying to swat away the topic. Phoebe and Arnold shared a look and shrugged. They knew how difficult Helga's home life was. They ate in silence.

"How was London?" Phoebe asked after a few minutes and Helga beamed. Arnold nearly choked on his apple.

"_London_?" he said disbelievingly after a few coughs. "You were in _London_ for the past four years?"

"Yeah," Helga answered, handing him his water. He muttered a Thanks and downed half the bottle. "Olga got married to this British guy named Thomas and they lived there for a while—I tagged along. Then the divorce four years later and then now, I'm here."

"If you don't mind me asking," asked Phoebe, "Why'd they get divorced?"

Helga shrugged, packing up the half of her sandwich. "Olga won't tell me." After series of understanding nods, Helga asked, "So where's everyone else?"

"Well," Phoebe started, ticking people off with her fingers, "Stinky moved—something about his family's farm, and Sid goes to a different school since they changed apartments, but we see him on weekends and stuff. Gerald moved to Brooklyn, and Harold's a football player, so he sits with the jocks. And Rhonda—"

"Well, well, well—look what we have here," a familiar haughty drawl cut in, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Helga said with distaste, before dragging her eyes up to look at the girl in question. "Hello, Princess."

Rhonda narrowed her eyes. "And _who_, pray tell, are _you_?"

Helga snorted. "You can't tell me you forgot me already. It's only been, what, four years?"

Rhonda was ready to fling another retort but realization dawned upon her features. "_Helga Pataki_?"

"In the flesh." Helga smirked. Rhonda quickly calmed herself down and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, somebody finally discovered the joys of tweezing," Rhonda said frostily, and Phoebe winced, expecting Helga to simply tackle the girl to the ground like she would if they were younger.

Helga remained unmoving, unfazed. "I like your nose job, Rhonda. Like they said, sixth time's the charm."

Rhonda's hands flew to her nose self-consciously and the rest of the table tried their best to hold in their laughter. Phoebe ducked under the table to control her giggling while Eugene nearly sprayed the milk he was drinking out of his nose and ended up crying. Sheena looked prepared for this kind of situation and was immediately there with tissues.

Rhonda gave a glare and put her hands at her hips. "Funny, Pataki.. But I'm not here for you." She immediately turned her gaze on Lila, who was looking at her food and seemed to have visibly shrunk in her seat. "So, Lila, I heard you and your team are joining Dance Supremacy." Rhonda smirked, the expression filled with venom and distaste. "You're gonna lose, you know. Not even your open auditions can save you."

Lila chose to keep quiet. Helga raised an eyebrow, watching with interest.

"Honestly, Lila, I didn't think you'd get more pathetic," the heiress said with mock disappointment as she shook her head.

"Rhonda, that's enough," Arnold cut in firmly, but all he got was a glare.

"Nice try, Arnold," said Rhonda, voice dripping with icy sarcasm, "But you know as well as I do that that's not gonna happen." The bell rang at that moment, and Lila rapidly rose from her seat and fled the cafeteria. Arnold immediately followed while Rhonda watched with distaste.

"Ugh, disgusting, I swear," she drawled. Her eyes landed on Helga. "You look good, Pataki, but something tells me you haven't changed a bit."

Helga smirked. "You got that right, Rhondaloid," she responded, almost threateningly. "I haven't changed one fucking bit."

Rhonda simply glared and turned to leave. Slowly, the students in cafeteria got up from their tables and filtered out the room.

Phoebe sighed. "I have study hall next, and—"

"Free period," Helga responded without lifting her eyes from Rhonda's retreating figure. A moment later, she turned to Phoebe. "We're talking. Now."

Phoebe grinned. "Talking."

**x**

_Well, it looks like this baby's extending another chapter. But, ah, whatever. I'm having fun writing it either way._

_Anyway, I just want to point out that I'm disappointed with how the reviewing is going. What's up guys? Give me feedback! Feedback makes me happy._

_Love,_

_P_


	3. The One with the Audition

_Expect less and less updates. Case-in-point, this chapter. I'm just saying._

_Un-beta'd._

**x**

Helga didn't even have to ask. Phoebe just launched into the story once they settled at a booth at Slausen's (which was surprisingly still standing) after school.

"So," Helga asked, after scooping out the last bit of her banana split, "Lila was voted captain of the dance team, and then Rhonda tried out but didn't get in. So Rhonda hates Lila now because of that?"

Phoebe nodded, her mouth attached to the straw of her bubblegum milkshake. Helga snorted.

"Figures that Princess would hate her for that," Helga muttered, "She's still not used to not getting what she wants?"

"Yes. And Arnold, too—"

Helga's ears perked up. "What about Arnold?"

"Well, he and Lila dated a few yea—"

"WHAT?" Helga's eyes were wide as mini saucers. "They actually _dated_? She actually said '_yes_'?"

Phoebe nodded. "And Rhonda got mad."

Helga gave an undignified snort. "Why? She liked Arnold."

"Well, yeah."

"WH—" Helga choked. "_Rhonda_? Liked _Arnold_?" She put a hand over her chest. "I don't know how much more shocking news I can take."

Phoebe giggled. "Yeah, she did—for a while, at least. But eventually Lila and Arnold broke up, I think because they lost interest in each other. They acted more as friends that actual boyfriend and girlfriend. They're still really close, though."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "And how do _you_ know this relationship is strictly platonic?"

"Gerald told me."

"Ah."

"Hey, now you can totally go after him." Phoebe winked at her.

Helga busied herself with a menu she grabbed from a passing waiter, earning a laugh from Phoebe.

**x **

Arnold was near panic.

"Lila—Lila, Lila, please," he said desperately, arms flailing as he tried to pacify the crying redhead. Her knees were up to her chest and her eyeliner was smudged as tears started to drip down her cheeks. Arnold's brain started generating expletives he didn't even know existed.

He hurriedly fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and practically threw it at Lila. He winced as the white fabric got stained with eyeliner. He wondered if it would come out with patience. Or, you know, bleach.

"I'm ever so—" Lila said through a hiccup, "—sorry, Arnold. It's just no one's—no one's good!" she wailed, and Arnold's eye twitched.

"That's not true," he said, the words flying out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Andee was good."

"Andee was horrible," retorted Lila, sniffling. Arnold should really start filtering his words before he said it. He came off as more of an idiot than actually helpful.

Ignoring the urge to stuff his right sneaker in his mouth so he could never speak again, he tried, "How about Chrissi?"

"Chrissi was—" Lila sniffled, voice rising with panic, "okay. So was Aya. And Ayi. But that's it! They're _okay_. Like, that's all and I—gosh, Arnold, no one's _good_. No one's going to turn this team around! I need—"

"Lila, breathe," soothed Arnold, rubbing her back. At that, Lila hiccupped and bawled some more.

"Holy smokes. Are you okay, Lila?" Arnold turned to Phoebe, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. And…

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm not—I'm ever so sorry," wailed Lila, but then stopped when she saw Helga awkwardly standing next to Phoebe. "Oh. Hi, Helga. May I help you?"

Helga huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "You said auditions were… open, right?" Helga queried, tone confident, but Arnold could see that her fingers were fidgeting. "And walk-ins were accepted?"

"Yes," Lila cried, tone tipping over the boundary of desperation, and Arnold winced. He eyed as Helga fished out an iPod and handed to Phoebe, who in turn plopped down next to Arnold and passed him the iPod with a polite request to plug it in. Arnold obliged.

"So," Helga started, looking awkward on the stage. "Do I just start?"

"Of course, Helga!" Lila responded cheerfully, all traces of her previous state of despondency gone. "Are you auditioning for contemporary?"

"Uh, yeah," Helga said after a pause. "If that's okay." Lila looked like she would cry from happiness, looking at Arnold tearfully, reaching out to press the play button. Music wafted from the speakers as Lila and Arnold watched with bated breath.

Phoebe gave small claps of excitement, throwing in a _Go Helga_ and a squeal. And Helga began to dance.*

The first fact that Arnold established within the first twenty seconds of watching Helga was that she was good. The next ten was that she was fantastic. And the rest of the piece was spent wallowing in how he was just a teenager. He was just a simple-minded, hormone-riddled male teenager.

Damn, Helga's _hot_.

To Arnold's left, Lila's hands were on her mouth, which was probably there to cover her gaping mouth lest flies would be dumb enough to fly in. She couldn't bring herself to close her jaw. Helga was _amazing_. Her lines and extensions were flawless, her turns were sharp, and her expression was beautiful. She was breathtaking.

To Arnold's right, Phoebe was screaming her head off like a wild animal. "OH MY GOD, HELGA. OH MY GOD. YOU'RE SO HOT, PATAKI! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND UP THERE. DAMN, HELGA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING? I LOVE YOU, HELGA! I'M YOU'RE NUMBER ONE FAN!"

As the song came to a close, Helga finished with one turn and an extension of her leg on pointed toes, she took a bow. Arnold, Lila and Phoebe gathered into a loud applause.

"Did you know she could dance?" Arnold asked Phoebe, who was wearing the biggest smile on her face.

"We used to do ballet together," the Asian girl explained, "but Helga was more into it. Obviously."

"You quit?" he asked, eyes on Helga as she descended the stairs of the stage.

"I grew out of it," she said, shrugging. Arnold knew when to drop a subject and proceeded to unplug the iPod and hand it to Phoebe.

Helga approached and Phoebe bolted up, and Lila grinned at Helga. "You were ever so amazing, Helga! You were beautiful up there." Helga blushed a deep red and muttered a thanks before shuffling out of the auditorium, Phoebe close behind. "Results are in two days!" called Lila, and Phoebe turned to give a wink and a thumbs-up before proceeding to disappear from sight.

Almost instantly, Lila turned to Arnold. "Helga's it! She's the one. She'll change everything," Lila enthused, "I can feel it."

"Definitely," Arnold agrees. Something's telling him Helga G. Pataki will do so much more than just that.

**x**

_*If you want a general idea of how Helga dances, YouTube search 'Matthew Tseng Give Me Love' and click on 'Mattew Tseng's Class at Debbie Reynolds. That's both the dance style (or choreography) I imagine her to have performed (or have, in general, for contemporary or jazz) and the song in this chapter._

_Feedback will be much appreciated! Please?_

_P_


End file.
